


eros

by unk0wn7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unk0wn7/pseuds/unk0wn7
Summary: two kingdoms at war but what will happen when two princes fall in love
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	eros

yamaguchis pov:

i had an easy childhood, i mean i am a prince so life was easy, i had everything handed to me on a silver platter. everyone around me was afraid of me because if they made one wrong move their whole life would be over. but not everyone was afraid of me, there was my old friend he was also a prince just like me and he lived in the neighbouring kingdom and we only saw each other at special events. i used to call him my best friend because if i’m being honest he was my only real friend like sure i had friends but it felt like they were forced to be friends with me and without my title they wouldn’t be friends with me. he was my best friend but then our kingdoms went to war, and i don’t know why. all that i know is if we didn’t go to war i would of never lost my best friend


End file.
